Petualangan Mencari Teman Sejati
by Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan
Summary: Seorang gadis indonesia yg ingin memiliki teman sejati yg mau menerimanya apa adanya, tiba-tiba dia masuk ke dunia shinobi.Ia juga bertemu dgn tokoh idolanya Naruto dan Sakura sbg senseinya Akankah dia menemukan seorang teman sejatinya. RnR please readers


Petualanganku Mencari Teman Sejati

Hohohoho Rizu bikin fic lagi. Inilah fic ke-3 Rizu Petualanganku Mencari Teman Sejati.

Summary : Dalam cerita ini, adalah curahan hati sang author yang masih mencari teman sejati dengan tokoh utama Yani. Sang gadis itu memiliki kakak tunagrahita karena itulah dia tidak punya teman. Tanpa Yani ketahui dalam tidurnya, dia telah melewati dinding dimensi menuju ke dunia shinobi atau lebih tepatnya di Konohagakure. Tempat tinggal yang selalu dia impikan. Akan tetapi gambaran Konoha dengan Konoha sekarang sangatlah berbeda. Akankah sang gadis kecil itu memiliki teman sejati di Konohagakure tahun 2011?

Tanpa basa-basi dan banyak bacot Rizu persembahkan fic ke-3 Tanigawa Rizumi-chan.

Jreng…

Jreng…

* * *

><p>Selamat Membaca ^_^<p>

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dong. Rizu hanya meminjam chara miliknya aja kok hehehe…

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Friendship

Rated : T

Warning : GAJE; miss typo masih berlangganan -?-; lebay dst

By : Tanigawa Rizumi-chan (yang sekarang sudah menjadi Tanigawa Rizumi Ningsih)

Mau numpang lewat baca atau mau review itu adalah hak kalian, asalkan kalian suka tak masalah.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

><p>Yani POV<p>

Entah kenapa hidupku itu seperti roda aja? Terus terulang tiada henti, apa keputusanku itu sudah benar? TIDAK! Keputusanku sudah benar, aku harus selalu membela kakakku walaupun hidupku akan...

Ah apa sih yang ada di pikiranku?

Aku lebih suka kalau aku di hina daripada kakakku. Kenapa ya mereka tidak mau menerimaku apa adanya?

"ASSALAMUALAIKUM" teriakku penuh bersamangat

"WAALAIKUMSALAM" jawab mereka serempak dan langsung berhenti

"Hah" aku menghela nafas 'hal seperti inikan sudah biasa. Lagi pula mereka menjawab salamku bukan karena mereka menyambutku itu karena kalau orang yang menjawab salam akan mendapatkan pahala dan itulah tujuan mereka menjawab salamku' batinku sedih.

Akhirnya aku duduk di tempatku yang 'KOSONG'. Aku memang duduk sendirian. Itu karena temanku pindah ke Surabaya, jadi teman sebangku-ku yang bernama Aulia pindah ke tempat duduk temanku yang bernama Erina anak pintar di kelasku sekaligus ketua kelas di kelasku.

Apa konoha itu ada ya? Apa ada orang-orang seperti chara di Naruto? Bodoh kenapa aku menanyakan hal yang mustahil sih? Aku terus melihat langit dan berdo'a agar keinginanku di kabulkan.

OOOOOOoooOOOOOO

Aku-pun sampai dirumah yang menurutku sangat nyaman daripada di luar. Entah kenapa aku lebih suka di rumah daripada keluar rumah? Singkat saja karena di luar rumah aku tidak punya teman untuk di ajak main, tapi sama aja sih di dalam rumah juga aku tidak ada teman untuk bermain. Teteh Ayu sedang kuliah di Bogor sedangkan kakakku yang satu lagi tidak bisa di ajak main karena.

PRANG...PRANG... DUG…DUG…PRANG

Sedang marah dengan hebat. Kenapa demikian? Karena aku memiliki kakak yang tunagrahita (keterbelakangan metal) dari bayi. Sifatnya seperti anak kecil dan suka membanting apapun kalau sedang marah, tapi beda lagi kalau tidak marah diem dan penurut seperti layaknya anak umur 2 tahun seperti kalau di larang suka nurut, kalau lagi mengerjakan sesuatu harus di sanjung (kalau gak bakal marah) dan harus di kasih sayang lebih.

Karena itulah aku tidak punya teman. mungkin hanya satu atau 2 orang itu-pun mereka jarang membelaku karena terlalu takut sama deh aku tidak punya teman kalau begitu terus. Sebenarnya agar aku bisa punya teman dengan mengikuti jejak mereka yaitu menghina kakak kandungku dan darah dagingku, tapi aku tidak mau mengikuti mereka aku tidak mau menyesal nantinya.

"tidak aku tidak mau mengikuti mereka. Tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau..." gumamku sedih, tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata tapi aku menangis tanpa suara di kegelapan kamarku.

"...karena aku memilih kakakku ketimbang teman, karena mereka adalah keluarga yang berharga bagiku. Aku harus bertahan sampai ada yang mau menerima. Ya aku harus bertahan" lanjutku sedih

'aku ingin konoha itu ada dan aku ingin menjadi shinobi yang hebat dan tidak terkalahkan demi melindungi orang yang ku sanyangi (dan berharga) dalam hidupku dan paling aku inginkan kalau konoha itu ada. Aku ingin punya teman seperti mereka dan mau menerimaku apa-adanya.' Batinku 'Andai itu terjadi?' gumamku sedih

Normal POV

Tanpa sadar Yani sudah tertidur lelap di kasurnya yang benuasa bunga Tulip berwarna-warni. Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah (lubang) cahaya dalam kasurnya dan Kartika terjatuh di lubang cahaya.

'BRUK' Yani terjatuh dari langit yang masih tertidur lelap ke sebuah padang rumput di tengah hutan. Karena Yani merasa sakit di tubuhnya, ia langsung membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Ini dimana?" tanyanya sendiri tanpa ada orang yang berada di sana

Ia-pun memutuskan untuk berjalan sambil celingak-celinguk tak jelas, seperti mencari sesuatu 'Ini sebenarnya dimana? Perasaan aku pernah lihat tempat ini, tapi dimana?' batinya bingung

30 menit ia berjalan dan menemukan sebuah bukit yang ada pahatan wajah manusia (author: "itu patung jumlahnya ada 5 loh". Readers: *nimpukin batu karena menggagu cerita*)

Yani POV

'Pahatan wajah itu sepertinya pernah ku kenal. Bentuk wajahnya juga mirip manusia' batinku bingung

Tunggu dulu muka-muka itu pernah aku kenal. Ku bentuk kedua tanganku seperti pistol lalu ku miringkan (tangan kanan) ke kiri dan ku miringkan (tangan kiri) ke kanan lalu ku satukan dan ku satukan kedua ujung telunjuk (tangan kanan dan kiri) trus ke depankan kearah mata kiriku (mata kananku di tutup) agar bisa melihatnya dengan jelas (author:"bayangin aja seorang foto grafer yg mau memfoto sesuatu")

Sudah aku duga itu pahatan wajah hokage dari yang pertama sampai hokage kelima. "Apa ini di Konoha?" kataku sendiri

"Memang ini di Konoha bodoh" kata seseorang yang berada di belakangku

Aku-pun menengok kearah sumber suara itu dan menemukan seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya berambut pirang jabrik *bayangin aja Naruto (tapi bkn shippuden) yg tidak ada kumisnya*

'Naruto' gumamku kaget 'tunggu dulu dia tidak mempunyai 3 goresan kembar di pipinya, kalau Minato juga bukan karena (sepertinya) dia seumuran denganku' lanjutnya

"Hei kau siapa? Apa kau mata-mata dari desa lain anak kecil?" Tanya laki-laki itu lebih tepatnya membentak

"A-anak kecil" kagetku

"Iya anak kecil. Memang kenapa adik kecil" kata laki-laki itu dengan gaya stoicnya dan wajah tanpa dosa (-,-')

Aku-pun mulai geram dengan anak laki-laki itu "KALAU MANGGIL ORANG JANGAN SEENAKNYA DONG, AKU INI BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI. LAGI PULA KAU JUGA KELIATANNYA SEUMURAN DENGANKU. MEMANG UMUR BERAPA SIH 15, 16, 17 TAHUN SAMPAI MEMANGGILKU ANAK KECIL HAH" teriakku dengan toa sampai membuat laki-laki tadi jatuh dari atas pohon. 'rasain loe hahahaaa' tawaku lakna dalam hati.

"Woy bocah ingusan kaga usah pake teriak-teriak dong sakit ni tubuh jatuh dari pohon" bentaknya

"Huh" aku hanya membuang muka dan sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal

"Memang kayak anak kecil" gumamnya yang masih tedengar alehku, memang itu laki-laki durian menyebalkan "Namaku Namikaze Takano dan umurku itu 13 tahun" jawabnya singkat masih dengan tampang stoicnya.

"Tuhkan kau seumuran denganku, namaku Nur Fitriyani Putri asal negaraku Indonesia kota tempat kelahiranku Bekasi. Salam kenal laki-laki durian menyebalkan." jelasku singkat.

"Ikut aku" kata laki-laki durian menyebalkan

"kemana?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos

"ke kantor hokage" jawabnya singkat dan tanpa menjelaskan sesuatu

Laki-laki aneh, sifatnya kaya Sasuke aja datar dan selalu tampang stoic. Jujur aja dia memang keren, ganteng dan manis, tapi aku tidak suka dengan sifatnya yang menyebalkan nauzubillah. Tunggu dulu marganya-kan Namikaze bukan Uchiha, apa dia…? Gak mungkin sifatnya aja bertolak belakang.

Aku dan laki-laki durian berjalan menuju kantor Hokage. Sebenarnya aku berfikir kalau si durian ini berbahaya atau tidak. Kalau aku lari dari sini aku pasti tersesat. Tapi kalau aku ikutin laki-laki, aku jadi takut kalau dia adalah orang jahat. 'Ya allah lindungilah aku dari bahaya yang akan menimpaku nanti, termaksud laki-laki durian menyebalkan ini.' doaku dalam hati

"TAKANO" panggil seseorang yang meloncat dari atap rumah ke atap rumah lain, lalu turun ke tanah (tepatnya berada di samping Takano)

Siapa lagi? Mereka itu memakai bahasa Jepang dengan lancar bikin kepalaku pusing. Tunggu dulu Takano tadi ngomongnya pake bahasa Indonesia, tapi kenapa kalau ngomong sama laki-laki itu dia ngomong pake bahasa Jepang sih

Sebenarnya Takano mengerti bahasa Indonesia dari mana sih. Lagian ini (agak) berbeda dengan gambaran di komik. Tapi disini kebanyakan pohon dan udaranya termasuk airnya di golongkan bersih dan sehat. Ini konoha tahun berapa sih?

'Ah tak usah ambil pusing Yani. Enjoy aja' batinku berusaha bersemangat. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai ngobrol dan laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik menghampiriku

"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Harada, aku juga penduduk disini. Kamu berasal dari dunia manusia ya?" Tanya laki-laki bernama Harada.

"Namaku Nur Fitriyani Putri salam kenal. Tunggu dulu kamu bilang dunia manusia dan kenapa kamu memakai bahasa Indonesia sedangkan tadi kamu memakai bahasa Jepang? Memang kamu bisa bahasa Indonesia dari mana?" kataku yang masih belum mengerti.

"Entar kamu tau sendiri" kata Harada datar.

"Weleh kalian ini sebenarnya siapa sih?" Tanyaku.

"Bahasa Indonesiamu payah juga" kata Takano dengan nada mengejek.

"Memang itu udah cirri khas aye pake bahasa begonoan".

Aku dan rambut durian trus aja berdebat. Sedangkan Harada yang sepertinya dihiraukan langsung angkat bicara "cepat kita ke kantor hokage Takano, Putri" kata Harada.

"Panggil aku Yani aja Harada-kun" kataku pake embel-embel –kun ke Harada.

"Oh iya sebelum itu…" Harada mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya "pakai ini Putri err~~ maksudku Yani, agar kamu bisa berkomunikasi dengan penduduk disini" lanjutnya yang sepertinya masih canggung memanggilku 'Yani', dia juga menyodorkan benda kecil ke aku.

"Ini apa?" Tanyaku.

"Udah pake aja di leher dekat telinga (kanan)" jawab Harada-kun.

Aku hanya menuruti apa kata Harada-kun dan langsung mengikuti intruksi dari Harada-kun 'apa benar dengan menggunakan benda ini, aku bisa berbicara dengan penduduk disini ya?' batinku yang masih bingung.

'Apa Takano durian dan Harada-kun bisa bahasa Indonesia dengan menggunakan benda ini?...' pikirku, sambil melirik ke leher sebelah kanan dekat telinga mereka. (author: "mereka sedang sambil berjalan loh". Readers: *lemparin batu ke arah author*) '...benar apa yang aku pikirkan' lanjutnya

OOOOOOoooOOOOOO

Aku dan dua pemuda remaja itu trus berjalan dengan suasana hening. Sedangkan aku hanya celingak-celinguk dengan tampang bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Aku berjalan dengan orang yang benar-benar terlihat cuek denganku tanpa menjelaskan apapun tentang kota ini. Sungguh malang nasibku ini.

"Konichiwa baka otoutou." sapa seseorang berambut pirang jabrik seperti durian yang memiliki 3 gores kembar di pipinya dengan cengiran khasnya. Tentu saja ada seseorang lagi yang sepertinya sahabat kakak itu lagi menyender tembok kedai yang bertulisan ichiraku (author:"benar gak tulisanya") berambut seperti pantat ayam. 'Loh, sejak kapan aku bisa bahasa kanji?' pikirku. 'Oh! Mungkin dari alat terjemahan ini.' Kataku dalam hati sambil memegang benda kecil di leherku.

"Jangan kau anggap aku ini orang bodoh ANIKI." kesal Takano durian dengan sebutan yang di berikan oleh kakaknya. Benar-benar pemuda durian itu anak yang tidak mengahormati orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Orang yang disampingmu itu siapa?" tanya sang kakak tanpa mempedulikan perkataan sang adik.

"Dia maksudnya." jawab Takano durian sambil menunjuk kearah aku yang masih celingak-celinguk tak karuan tentu aja dengan wajah yang semakin bingung.

"Kau kenapa celingak-celinguk tak karuan" tanya sang kakak sambil menghampiriku. 'Ya allah tolonglah hambamu ini. Semoga aja orang ini tidak berbahaya dan dia mau menjelaskan tempat yang bernama konoha ini' doaku lagi.

"..." aku tak menjawab, hanya menjawab dengan tatapan 'tolong-jelasin-ini-tempat-apa-sih-?'

Sang kakak durian menyebalkan mengerti apa maksud dengan tatapanku. Ternyata dia orang yang baik ya allah. Kalau ini bukan di jalanan mungkin aku akan bersujud kepada Allah SWT.

"Otoutou, Harada kalian tidak menjelaskan dia tentang tempat ini, ke orang yang habis dari dunia manusia ya"

"Aku udah bilang kalau disini Konoha" jawab Takano durian acuh

'GUBRAK'

Sang kakak durian menyebalkan dan rambut pantat ayam terjatuh dengan penuturan dari Takano durian, mereka itu anak alay yoo. "tapi kalian juga harus menjelaskan tempat ini secara detail" kata rambut pantat ayam datar (buru-buru beranjak dari adegan memalukan)

"Iya Sasuke nii-san" jawab Harada dan Takano serempak

"Ok! Biar aku yang akan menjelaskan ke anak ini, kalau dobe yang menjelaskan bukannya mengerti malah tambah bingung. Tapi sebelum itu namamu siapa? Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan si bodoh ini namanya Namikaze Naruto" kata kak Sasuke sekaligus memperkenalkan diri dan menepuk pundak kak Naruto seenaknya

"Benar apa yang di katakan teme kalau aku yang jelasin entar kamu tidak mengerti ditambah lagi aku ini bodoh" ucap kak Naruto tanpa sadar "heh" kaget kak Naruto yang baru nyadar apa maksud dari perkataan kak Sasuke. "SIAPA YANG BODOH TEME PANTAT AYAM" bentak kak Naruto sambil menarik kerah baju kak Sasuke.

"Masyaallah dobe kalau marah-marah terus, kapan aku mau jelasin tentang kota ini ke anak ini dobe?"

Pada akhirnya kak Naruto-pun melepaskan kak Sasuke "seterah kau aja teme" jawab kak Naruto sok datar

"Aku malu deh punya aniki seperti itu" gumam Takano dan Harada serempak sambil menupuk jidat pasrah. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua sang kakak yang konyol hehehe…

'tidak aku sangka mereka kakak-beradik yang sungguh aneh dan unik. Naruto dan Sasuke yah…' pikirku yang masih tersenyum melihat mereka berempat'…kok mirip nama di Naruto buatan paman Masashi Kishimoto yah'

"Hallo apa kau masih hidup imouto?" kata kak Naruto yang menyadari aku sedang tersenyum-senyum sendirian

"Ahahaha aku masih hidup kakak" tawaku "Namaku Nur Fitriyani Putri kak Naruto dan kak Sasuke" balas salamku sambil membungkuk sopan ke kak Sasuke dan kak Naruto

"Ini adalah Konoha di tahun 2011 tidak beda jauh sih tahun disini dan di dunia manusia, hanya saja bedanya disini peradabannya lebih maju di banding Amerika dan negara di benua Eropa yang sudah maju di dunia manusia." Jelas kak Sasuke.

"Kalau gak salah kamu dari Indonesia-kan yang teknologinya belum maju" kata kak Sasuke tidak sopan. Tapi...memang benar di banding Eropa yang terkenal negara-negaranya lebih canggih dibanding Indonesia yang masih belum apa-apa.

"Di sini juga masih menggunakan beladiri yang dinamakan ninja. Kami kebanyakan menggunakan cakra yang ada dalam tubuh untuk menaklukan musuh dengan jurus-jurus yang berbeda. Kalau ingin lebih mengetahui tentang Konoha lebih baik datang ke kantor Hokage. Sekalian penurusan penduduk disini, karena mulai sekarang kau adalah penduduk disini selama 6 bulan" Lanjut kak Sasuke

"A-anu kak apa ada orang yang sebelumnya kesini?" tanyaku ragu

"Ada sih tapi anak cowo dari Jepang. Siapa ya namanya?" pikir kak Sasuke

"Ah sudalah lagi pula dia sudah di hilangikan ingatannya tentang Konoha dan secara otomatis kita juga lupa siapa anak laki-laki itu" kata kak Naruto sambil memegang pundak kiri kak Sasuke

Di hilangkan ingatannya? Apa maksudnya? Mang siapa anak laki-laki itu? Aduh dunia ini bikin aku tambah bingung. "dobe kenapa kau bilang begitu?" bisik kak Sasuke kepada kak Naruto tentu saja aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka karena aku berada di belakang kak Naruto.

"SASUKE, NARUTO, TAKANO DAN HARADA TOLONG TANGKAP MEREKA BERDUA" teriak seseorang berambut pink memakai topeng kelinci

Kak Sasuke, Naruto, Harada dan rambut durian menyebalkan menengok kearah wanita cantik berambut pink yang sedang mengejar dua orang yang mempunyai pakaian aneh. 'Celaka dua orang itu mau ke sini. Malah menuju aku ya allah tolonglah hambamu ini' batinku sambil berdo'a. Tapi…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriakku kencang karena aku sedang di bawa kabur oleh orang berambut kuning panjang di kuncir kuda dan matanya di tutupin poni kaya the Gazette yang suka menutupi mata sebelahnya pake poni. 'Yani bodoh loe itu di culik oleh orang malah mikirin tentang the Gazette lebih baik aku teriak minta tolong' geramku pada diri sendiri karena tidak nyadar dengan situasinya.

"Woi Deidara kembalikan anak itu" bentak kak Naruto yang sedang mengejar 2 orang aneh sekaligus menculikku yang tidak berdosa ini

"Hidan bagaimana ini? Kita sedang di kejar oleh bocah Kyuubi itu dan Uchiha" kata orang yang menggendongku

"Kau ini bodoh ya Deidara. Gampang aja sih, kita ancam aja dengan gadis ini" kata orang berambut perak menatapku dengan tatapan… mau… membunuhku?

'DUUUAAAARRRRR' tiba-tiba aja ada ledakan di depan

"Jangan bergerak atau kami bunuh kalian" kata orang memakai topeng kucing bersiap-siap melemparkan benda aneh tapi tajam

"Ternyata anbu. Seharusnya kami yang bilang begitu. Kalau kalian mencoba menyerang kami gadis dari dunia manusia ini akan mati" kata orang yang bernama Hidan mengarahkan celurit gede miliknya ke arah leherku. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. 'Ya Allah kalau hambamu banyak dosa ampunilah, dan aku mohon aku tidak ingin mati sekarang. Aku tidak ingin mati. Aku tidak ingin mati. Aku tidak ingin mati.'

'sret' tiba-tiba saja ikatan yang ada di tanganku lepas dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhku membentur sesuatu tapi bukan pohon "Sayang sekali yang akan mati itu kalian bukan gadis ini" kata seseorang yang sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka mataku dan mendongak ternyata yang menolongku itu "Takano durian" bisikku tak percaya, yang telah menolongku adalah Takano si rambut durian menyebalkan itu.

Tunggu dulu aku merasa posisiku kurang mengenakan. 'Apa?' aku sekarang sedang di peluk Takano. 'TIIIIDDAAAAKKK INI BUKAN MUHRIM KALAU LAKI-LAKI MEMELUK PEREMPUAN TAPI…' hatiku berteriak histeris. Tapi kalau gak seperti ini pasti aku jatuh, lagi pula pelukan Takano sangatlah nyaman lebih nyaman dari pelukan ibu, bau Takano begitu menenangkan hati.

"Hey anak kecil apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Takano

Dengan reflex aku melepaskan pelukan Takano dan aku terpeleset di dahan pohon yang cukup besar. 'Ya ampun Yani kau begitu ceroboh' runtukku dalam hati 'tap' dengan cepat Takano memegang tanganku "Fuih hampir saja aku terjatuh ke bawah" gumamku lega

"Kau ini ceroboh atau bodoh sih udah tau ini tempat tinggi tetap aja gak bisa diam" geram Takano

"cih dasar rambut durian menyebalkan"

Dengan siap-siap Hidan akan menyerang Takano durian.

"RAMBUT DURIAN AWAS DI BELAKANGMU" teriakku

'PRANG' dengan cepat Harada menangkas celurut raksasa milik Hidan dengan pedangnya. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola petir dan melemparkannya ke Hidan dan Deidara. Sukses membuat mereka jatuh terkapar. Pada waktu bersamaan Takano menaiki tubuhku dan kami bertiga berada di dahan pohon, ralat-ralat maksudku berlima termaksud 2 orang penjahat itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yani-chan?" Tanya Harada dengan raut wajah khawatir, dia menghampiriku dan menepuk pundakku pelan. "maaf ya, baru datang kau malah di culik oleh Hidan dan Deidara" kata Harada sambil mengacak rabutku.

"Cih" Takano sedang mendecih kesal, dasar cowok menyebalkan. Walau begitu dia sudah menolongku. Aku harus berterimakasih pada mereka berdua. "Makasih ya Harada-kun dan juga Takano-san"

"Sama-sama" kata Harada-kun sembari tersenyum padaku. Sedangkan Takano dia malah membuang muka. Dasar tidak tau diri orang berterima kasih malah membuang muka beda dengan Harada-kun.

"Sekarang kalian akan…" kata seorang anbu bertopeng kucing dengan siap untuk menangkap mereka berdua.

'POOF' tiba-tiba saja mereka berubah jadi batang kayu. "…jurus pengganti" ucap orang memakai topeng rubah.

"Kita gagal lagi Teme" ucap laki-laki berambut pirang memakai topeng rubah

" Kau benar Dobe" kata orang berambut pantat ayam bertopeng burung gagak. Apa di balik topeng rubah dan burung gagak adalah kak Naruto dan Kak Sasuke?

OOOOOOoooOOOOOO

Malam-pun telah tiba. Aku sedang melihat Konoha di malam hari sungguh indah kalau di liat dari rumah kak Ino. Walaupun disini udara malam sangatlah menusuk tulang, sepertinya aku belum biasa dengan udara di tempat ini.

Tanpa sadar aku sedang bersandung lagu the Gazette yang berjudul Kugutsu-E, ya walaupun cuman bagian (paling) akhirnya saja

Sono itami shiru kimi wa agate mata koko ni tane wo uete

Irozuita hana ga saku itsuka wo negau

Sono itami shiru kimi ga fruezu ni mizu wo sosogeta koro ni

Mita koto no nai iro no hana ga mata kini wo sasou

You are in a part of the gear (5x)

You are in a part…

Of the gear 

"Kau belum tidur yani-chan" kata seseorang yang telah menganggetkanku

"belum nee-chan" kataku blushing karena tadi aku sedang menyanyikan lagu Kugutsu-E

'Apa tadi Ino nee-chan mendengar aku bernyanyi? Kalau iya aku malu banget, karena suaraku itu jeleknya nauzubillah yang bikin orang jadi budek seketika' kataku dalam hati.

"Tidak aku sangka kau memiliki suara yang bagus Yani-chan" puji Ino nee-chan

"Eh" hanya itu kata yang bisa aku keluarkan karena kaget super. Entah kenapa pipiku merasa panas dan pikiranku kacau gara-gara aku terlalu malu. Aku menunduk sedalam mungkin agar tidak terlihat oleh nee-chan kalau aku lagi blushing. 'Dasar aku ini' runtukku dalam hati

"Kau kenapa Yani-chan?" Tanya Ino nee-chan khawatir, aduh aku jadi malah merasa bersalah.

"A…a-aku ti-tidak a…a-apa-apa" jawabku gugup

Ino nee-chan hanya terkikik geli melihat aku yang lagi salah tingkah sekaligus malu. Dasar kak Ino apanya sih yang lucu.

"Kau ini orangnya pemalu ya, sama dengan adikku Mikaru sama-sama jadi salah tingkah kalau dia ketahuan sedang benyanyi. Padahal suaranya tidak malu-maluin tapi dia malah jadi salah tingkah dan mukanya merah padam karena malu benar-benar sikap kalian berdua mirip…" kata kak Ino yang masih menahan tawanya

Aku hanya diam saja, tapi aku senang kalau kak Ino menjadi tersenyum walau aku tau kalau dia sedang menertawaiku. Tapi…

"Kalau begitu oyasumi mouto" kata kak Ino yang sedang membuka pintu kamar

"Oyasuminasai nee-chan" kataku sembari tersenyum dan melihat punggung mungil kak Ino sampai menghilang diambang pintu

"HAAAHH" aku menghela nafas panjang aku mengingat pembicaraan tuan Minato dan nona Tsunade tentang kota Konoha. Ternyata apa yang kita harapkan akan terjadi? Tapi tidak akan sama dengan bayangan kita selama ini. Seperti yang aku alami seperti ini

'Apa aku akan bertahan di dunia ini?" tanyaku dalam hati. Padahal keinginanku ke sini hanya untuk mendapatkan teman sejati, tapi belum apa-apa sudah di tolak. Nasibku benar-benar malang dari dulu, mungkin tak akan ada kebahagiaan sejati dalam hidupku hanya kebahagiaan beberapa jam saja.

"yang jelas asal aku bisa mendapatkan ikatan kepela ninja aku pasti diakui oleh mereka berdua" ucapku mantap dan aku mulai tertidur pulas.

Yani End POV

Flashback

"Seperti yang di jelaskan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Ini adalah konoha di tahun 2011 disini kami menggunakan alat-alat untuk membantu kami bertarung, seperti sepatu roda, skeatboard, pesawat, mobil dan motor yang sudah dimodifikasi oleh kalung ini" kata ketua Hokage tak lain adalah Namikaze Minato.

"aku akan memberikan kalung ini padamu Nur Fitriyani Putri. Kemarilah" panggilnya

Yani langsung menghampiri sang hokage dan menerima kalung berbentuk hati itu "kau lihat lambang-lambang yang ada di kalung itu. Jika kamu menekan tombol lambang sepatu roda secara otomatis kalung itu akan berubah menjadi sepatu roda yang melekat di kakimu dan jika kamu menekan tombol tengah kau harus memikirkan apa bentuk yang sesuai pada kalung ini agar tidak ketahuan musuh seperti jepitan rambut, gelang, cincin dan sebagainya" jelas Minato panjang lebar.

"Ada yang ketinggalan" kata Tsunade selaku wakil Hokage

"Ini gelang yang menyimpan alat-alat seperti kunai, bom, panah, yoyo dan pistol untuk bertarung nanti, alat ini sudah di modifikasi sesuai dengan kemampuanmu nanti. Jadi singkatnya alat yang di gunakan olehmu dan yang lain berbeda-beda sesuai kemampuan mereka. Kalau bom, kunai dan pistol bisa ada di gelang manapun karena itu yang sangat di perlukan" kata Tsunade sambil memberikan gelang yang berisi peralatan senjata kepada Yani. Tentu saja Yani langsung memakai gelang dan kalung berbentuk hati tersebut.

"Selain kita mengandalkan alat bantu untuk mengendarai dan senjata yang di berikan oleh Minato-sama dan Tsunade-sama. Kau juga harus menggunakan tenaga dalammu agar kekuatan dalam tubuhmu bangkit. Dan mulai besok ini aku akan menjadi guru privatmu untuk mengajari tentang jurus-jurus dan jangan lupa cara bertarung seorang ninja. Aku juga akan mengajarimu dengan keras agar kau bisa menguasainya dengan cepat, tapi kau juga harus bersungguh-sungguh dan tetap semangat ya Yani-chan" Jelas Sakura.

"Mana mungkin seorang anak kecil seperti dia akan bisa jadi ninja, itu mustahil Sakura nee-san" kata Takano "Lagi pula aku melihat dalam dirinya tidak mempunyai bakat alami sebagai seorang ninja" lanjutnya membuat hari Yani tersayat hatinya. Dia hanya bisa membisu.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu sama teman satu teammu itu Takano" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja ada di ambang pintu ruang hokage yang sedang berdiri dengan melipat tangan di dada

"Teman kelompokmu." Takano mengulang kata orang itu. "Maksud sensei anak kecil ini akan masuk ke team 7" kata Takano tak percaya apa yang di katakana gurunya "aku gak bakal nerima dia menjadi anggota team 7 karena tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Mikaru di team 7" bantah Takano

"Apa yang dikatakan Takano ada benarnya juga Yamato-sensei" kata Harada menyetujui kata Takano "Lagi pula Mikaru meninggal 3 minggu yang lalu. Masa harus di gantikan oleh gadis manusia sih sensei" Harada-pun ikut membantah Yamato

Yani sudah berusaha menahan tangisnya, dia menggigit bibir bawah sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis 'ternyata mereka berdua sama saja dengan orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku memang bodoh mengharapkan mereka berdua menjadi teman sejatiku. Bodoh bodoh dan bodoh' batin Yani sedih.

Sakura menyadari ekspresi wajah Yani yang sedang menunduk langsung menjitak kepala Harada dan Takano. "Kalian nyadar gak sih dengan perkataan kalian." Bentak Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang"

"Ittai" ringis mereka berdua berjamaah.

Sakura mulai geram terhadap mereka yang tidak menyadari perasaan Yani sama sekali. "Ok! Aku Haruno Sakura akan mengajari Yani sekeras mungkin agar dia mendapat ikat kepala ini." Kata Sakura sambil menunjukan ikat kepala miliknya dengan jari telunjuk kanan. "kalau dia mendapatkan ikat kepala Konoha, apa kalian mau merimanya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Baiklah sampai dia bisa mendapatkan ikat kepala Konoha kami akan menerima dia" jawab Harada sembari pergi bersama Takano.

"Dasar mereka berdua ini" gumam Yamato dan di waktu bersamaan dia menghilang.

"Tenang aja Yani-chan kamu pasti bisa mendapatkan ikat kepala ini" dukung Naruto. Yani hanya menjawab dengan senyum palsu miliknya.

"Permisi Tsunade-sama. Ada apa anda memanggil saya?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik berkuncir kuda pirang panjang. Yang sekarang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin memintamu agar dia bisa tinggal di rumahmu beberapa hari. Karena apartemen sedang penuh" kata Tsunade menunjuk ke arah Yani.

"Mikaru" kata gadis pirang itu senang. Dia menghampiri Yani yang sedang sweatdrop dan langsung memeluk Yani kencang "Mikaru? Siapa dia?" batin Yani bingung. "Syukurlah kau selamat. Ternyata berita tentang kau mati itu bohong" gadis pirang itu.

"Gomen, tapi nee-chan salah orang aku bukan Mikaru aku Yani. Namaku Nur Fitriayani Putri" kata Yani.

"Oh, jadi kau bukan Mikaru" gadis itu langsung murung.

"Yamanaka Ino" panggil Minato

"H-hai Minato-sama" kata Ino.

"Jadi bagaimana Yamanaka? Apa Nur akan di perbolehkan menginap di rumah anda, sedangkan kami akan mencari apartemen yang tepat untuk Nur?" Tanya Minata.

"Aku tidak keberatan kok tuan Hokage" jawab Ino sembari tersenyum.

Flashback end

To Be Continued

Sedikit informasi dari tunagrahita

**Tunagrahita** adalah keadaaan keterbelakangan metal, keadaan ini dikenal juga retardasi mental (_mental retardation_)

Anak tunagrahita memiliki fungsi intelektual tidak statis. Kelompok tertentu, termasuk beberapa dari down syndrom, memiliki kelainan fisik dibanding teman-temannya, tetapi mayoritas dari anak tunagrahita terutama yang tergolong ringan, terlihat sama seperti yang lainnya. Dari kebanyakan kasus banyak anak tunagrahita terdeteksi setelah masuk sekolah. Tes IQ mungkin bisa dijadikan indikator dari kemampuan mental seseorang. Kemampuan adaptif seseorang tidak selamanya tercermin pada hasil tes IQ. Latihan, pengalaman, motivasi, dan lingkungan sosial sangat besar pengaruhnya pada kemampuan adaptif seseorang.

Sebenarnya Rizu juga mempunyai kakak yang tunagrahita (keterbelakangan mental), walaupun Rizu banyak di hina dan di cacimaki oleh orang banyak karena kakak Rizu. Tapi Rizu tidak pernah menyimpan dendam sama orang lain. Ngapain menyimpan dendam kepada orang hanya bikin Rizu menjadi orang jahat saja dan Rizu tidak mau menjadi orang jahat seumur hidup Rizu.

Sekian info, kehidupan Yani di dunia manusia hampir sama dengan kehidupanku, ya bisa di katakana Nur Fitriyani Putri adalah Tanigawa Rizumi (karena jalan kehidupannya sama yaitu mencari teman sejati). Tapi beda lagi kalau Yani ada di dunia shinobi adalah cerita karangan Rizumi hehehehe…

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya, gampang aja melalui review.

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


End file.
